Change Of Mind/Transcript
(The episode starts off at Garfield's house at night where a car approaches) (Nermal is in a cage and is happily being dropped off by his owner) Nermal: ''(V.O.) Every so often, the family that has the honor of my living with them always stop at this one house, and leave their most precious belonging: me. ''(the owner rings the doorbell and Jon answers the door) Owner: 'Here he is, Jon. '''Jon: '''Fine. Don't worry about a thing. ''(Jon takes the cage and closes the door before the owner leaves) '''Nermal: ''(V.O.) This, then, is how the nightmare always begins. '''Jon: '''Nermal's staying with us for a few days, Odie. '''Odie: '(barks excitedly) (Jon has let Nermal out of the cage and places him next to Garfield's bed) Garfield: ''(snores)'' Nermal: ''(V.O.) At first, I try to make the best of it. ''(to a sleeping Garfield) ''HI, GARFIELD! '''Garfield: '''Yikes! ''(Nermal's shout causes Garfield to jump so high that his body has crashed through the ceiling into the attic and finds his blanket) Garfield: ''(grunts) Ooh. I've been looking for that blanket. ''(Garfield takes the blanket, but realizes he isn't holding on to anything and falls back into his bed) Garfield: 'Whoa! Oof! ''(the blanket slowly falls on Garfield) 'Nermal: '''Yes, it's me, Nermal! The cutest kitty cat in the whole wide world! ''(but Garfield is still clearly upset about being awakened by a now nervous Nermal and advances on him) 'Nermal: '''Garfield. Garfield, you're not going to mail me to Abu Dhabi again, are you? ''Garfield wraps Nermal in another box with holes with "To Abu Dhabi" on it, takes it outside on the front step, and closes the door) 'Nermal: '''Oh, I wish he'd get a new idea. ''(Nermal struggles inside the box; his struggling has caused to move a few paces on the sidewalk, but he manages to get out) '''Nermal: ''(gasps) (V.O.) That was what it was like every time I stayed with Garfield. ''(Nermal leaps up to the top of the fence) Nermal: ''(V.O.) Sitting there on the front lawn that night, I wondered how Garfield would like it if he were in my place for a change. And that's when I saw it up there in the sky. It was a shooting star, the kind you're supposed to wish on. So I made my wish, little realizing I was wishing my way right into one of...(spooky voice echoes) "Nermal's Tales of Scary Stuff!"'' (The words "Nermal's Tales of Scary Stuff" appear on the screen just before Garfield appears in front it) Garfield: 'Hey! That's ''my ''idea! ''(spooky voice) Garfield's Tales of Scary Stuff. I'll sue! I'll call my lawyer and I'll sue! (Garfield exits) the lights turn off in the house and Nermal knocks on the door) 'Nermal: '''Let me in! Garfield! This isn't funny! Let me in! ''(V.O.) ''Finally, Mr. Arbuckle got up and let me in. Garfield was sound asleep. ''(Garfield is sleeping in his bed while Odie is sleeping on the couch) '''Nermal: ''(V.O.) But I couldn't sleep. I just kept looking for that shooting star, the one I'd made my wish on. Finally, I told myself, "You're being silly. Cute, but silly." And so, I went to sleep. ''(The scene changes to the next morning) Nermal: ''(V.O.) Morning finally came. It was a typical sunny morning, but one thing was different. ''(Garfield, now with Nermal's personality jumps over to Garfield's bed, but it has Nermal, now with Garfield's personality. Garfield reveals Nermal's head from the blanket.) Garfield: 'Hi, Nermal! '''Nermal: '''YAAAAAAAAAAH! ''(Garfield's shout makes Nermal jump high and crash back down into the bed, blanket and all) 'Nermal: '''Oh, it's you, Garfield. '''Garfield: '''Yes, it's me, Garfield, the cutest kitty cat in the whole wide world! '''Nermal: '''This cat should come with an airsick bag attached. ''(Garfield plays with a ball in a cute way) 'Garfield: '''Look at this new trick I've learned, Nermal! Humans think this is adorable! ''(Then Garfield gets on his back and rubs his tummy to demonstrate the next cute thing.) 'Garfield: '''Then they rub my tummy and tell me how cute I am and I purr for them and I... '''Nermal: '''Enough! I can't take any more of this! ''(Nermal drags Garfield by the arm across the room) 'Garfield: '''Nermal, where are you taking me? You're not gonna mail me to Abu Dhabi again, are you? '''Nermal: '''Just think of all the frequent-flyer mileage you're racking up. ''(Nermal wraps Garfield in box with air holes, takes the box outside, and closes the door) 'Garfield: '''Nermal, this isn't funny! Nermal! Nermal! Let me out! ''(Nermal walks through the living room) 'Nermal: '''Huh! Imagine, waking me up before I got my full fifteen hours of sleep and...and...(realizes what he just said) Fifteen hours? I never sleep like that. Garfield sleeps like that. Am I starting to act a little bit like Garfield? No, that's ridiculous. ''(Nermal tucks himself back into bed just as Jon calls for him) 'Jon: '''Nermal! Lunch is ready! ''(Nermal wakes up with delight) 'Nermal: '''Lunch? I know that word, and I love it! ''(Nermal dashes for the table just as Jon finishes setting up) 'Jon: '''Here we go. Lunch for eight. ''(to himself) ''Maybe there'll be something left for me after Nermal is finished. ''(Nermal sits down and noisily slurps and devours everything just like Garfield does Jon then picks Nermal up) '''Jon: '''Nermal, you ate everyone else's lunch, too. What do you have to say for yourself? '''Nermal: ''(burps)'' (Jon drops Nermal after the burp) Nermal: ''(confused) Why is Jon treating me like Garfield? It's not like I...(sees his full stomach and the empty dishes) Oh, no! I'm eating like Garfield! ''(rushes to a mirror and sees his image and stutters) ''I'm shaped like Garfield! ''(Nermal runs outside and sees the box with Garfield still trapped in it) Garfield: '''Nermal, this isn't cute! Let me out, Nermal! '''Nermal: ''(gasps in horror) I'm even treating cute kittens like Garfield! I only wished for Garfield to know what it was like to be me! I never realized that I'd wind up being like him! No! No! ''(Nermal runs away through the city) Nermal: 'I don't want to be like Garfield. I want to be cute and have friends and not weigh more than a small truck. I don't want to spend the rest of my life suction-cupped inside a car windshield! ''(An image of Garfield suction-cupped inside a car window is seen as Nermal continues to run through city parks and mountains) '''Nermal: ''(V.O.) My only hope was another wish upon a star. But it would be hours before the stars were out again. ''(runs up a tall mountain) '' '''Nermal: '''I am not like Garfield! I'm not like Garfield! I am not like Garfield. I am not like Garfield. ''(runs to the top of a giant telescope) ''And if I am, big fat hairy deal. ''(realizes what he just said) ''That's his sarcasm! ''(V.O.) ''I sat and waited for the stars to come out, growing more and more like Garfield with every moment. ''(sounding almost like Garfield) ''Gee, I wonder if I could get a pizza delivered up here or something. ''(Night falls) Nermal: ''(V.O.) Finally, nighttime came. For what seemed like hours, I searched the skies for another shooting star. ''(scene changes to Garfield's house where Jon and Odie open the front door and discover the box that Garfield is trapped in, thanks to Nermal) Jon: 'Uh-oh. Looks like you-know-who has been mailing cute kittens to Abu Dhabi again. ''(to Garfield) ''Don't worry. We'll get you out of there. ''(We see Nermal still on the telescope in the mountains for a few seconds before the scene shifts back to the kitchen where Jon is washing the dishes) 'Jon: '''That cat. You know, Odie, there are times I wish that just once, he could know what it was like to be in my place. '''Odie: '''Yeah. ''(Odie puts the washed plate into the dish drainer before the scene goes back to Nermal on top of the telescope in the mountains) '''Nermal: ''(V.O.) But just when I was resigned to live my life as Garfield... ''(Nermal gasps as a shooting star flies by in the night sky) Nermal: ''(V.O.) ...there it was. A shooting star! ''(back to the kitchen where the same shooting star flies by. Jon and Odie see it.) Jon: 'Hey, look, Odie! A shooting star! ''(scene change to Nermal on the telescope in the mountains as he strains and makes a wish) '''Nermal: ''(V.O.) I wished and I wished with all my might that I would wake up and be cute, adorable me again. And that was the last thing I remembered. ''(Nermal gasps and collapses before the scene goes back to the kitchen) Jon: ''(to Odie) You know, they say that if you wish on a shooting star, your wish comes true. ''(The scene changes to the next morning to a smaller, but cute Nermal asleep on the telescope on the mountain) Nermal: ''(V.O.) The next morning, I woke up on top of the mountain. I felt like my old cute self. And, as I quickly found out, I looked like my old cute self, too. Everything was back to normal. ''(Nermal runs down from the mountain and returns to Garfield's house) Nermal: ''(V.O.) The only thing that remained was to wake Garfield up so he'd be Garfield again. But when I got to Garfield's bed.... ''(Nermal sees Jon snoring in Garfield's bed instead of Garfield Jon now has Garfield's personality) Nermal: 'Uh, HI, JON! '''Jon: '''YAAAAAAAAH! ''(Nermal's shouting and tapping Jon causes him to jump up off the bed and crash on it and the blanket Nermal is now nervous again) 'Jon: '''Okay, Nermal. I'm shipping you to Abu Dhabi. I'm... ''(Jon is sniffing a delicious aroma from the kitchen and is now crawling on all fours) '''Jon: ''(V.O.) I knew that aroma. The aroma of freshly cooked lasagna. ''(Jon sits at the kitchen table and eats it like Garfield does) Jon: ''(V.O.) But as I sat there, devouring it, a sudden thought hit me. I was trapped in one of... ''(voice echoes) "Jon Arbuckle's Tales of Scary Stuff!" (The words "Jon Arbuckle's Tales of Scary Stuff" appear on the screen just before Garfield walks in front of it again) Garfield: ''(scoffs) You're'' stealing my Scary Stuff ''idea, too! Now I'm gonna sue you, too! You and Nermal both! ''(the screen starts to iris out and swallow it just as Garfield tries to complete his ranting) 'Garfield: '''And I'm gonna sue the guy who produces this show for giving me such a lousy part in this episode! And I'm gonna sue Odie! And also the Buddy Bears and... ''(the rest of the screen swallows out to black) (episode ends) Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7